


Convince Me

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow's supervising Neal as he played with his shape-sorter toy when Henry came in complaining about how Regina insisted that she'd been going after her happy ending when, in reality, she's the one who's been running away from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a one shot for now but might be continued in the future. All mistakes are mine.

It was one of those days where everything seems normal, the current villains were laying low for a couple of days now and, Snow knew, she should be worrying on what they will do instead of sitting at home watching over Neal play with his toys. But she wasn't. She learned that overthinking will destroy her and not the enemy, they'll cross that bridge when they get there. But for now, they are enjoying a normal day with their families and friends.

Heavy footsteps were heard climbing the stairs and Snow thought it was David, he always went home during lunch saying that he wanted to be with Neal and see how he's doing. Snow looked at the clock hanging above the door to their room and frowned when she saw that it was still early for lunch. She looked at the closed door and tried to listen for more sounds that would tell her who's the person outside.

"Mom, I don't want to hear another excuse- no, you don't get to tell me that I'm imagining things," the voice said outside, obviously annoyed while talking to someone.

"Henry?" Snow whispered to herself. Neal coughed and Snow looked at him, thinking that he started putting the blocks in his mouth, and sighed in relief when she saw that it was just a onetime thing and the blocks are a safe distance away from his mouth.

The door opened and Henry came in, Snow opened her mouth to ask what's wrong but stopped when she saw that he's still not finished talking to his mom, she doesn't know if it was Emma or Regina really, on the phone. She just looked at him while rubbing Neal's back gently.

"Don't you see, you're just making excuses!" he half shouted on the phone and Snow raised a brow in amusement. Henry was obviously proving a point but his mother on the other side seem to refuse acknowledging what he's saying. Henry started pacing back and forth in front of the door, his free hand combing his hair and pulling at it in frustration.

"Fine, ground me but I'm not taking back what I said," he said, "Also, I will not stop proving my point until you say I'm right" then he hung up. He sighed and turned to her, he seemed surprise to see her though she'd been there the whole time, and she thought he saw her when he came in. Looks like that call got his full attention.

What was it about anyway and who, of his two mothers, was he talking to?

"Please don't tell me that was you arguing that patrolling with horses is faster and safer because Emma already refused ten times already," Snow said as she took a guess on what conversation happened on the phone. Henry smiled sheepishly and shook his head, he walked towards the couch and plopped himself on it. Neal turned to him, distracted by the loud sound the couch made while deflating under Henry's weight, and gurgled at him. Henry leaned forward, just enough to reach him, and touched his cheek gently with his index finger.

"No, it wasn't Emma and as much as I'd like horses being the primary transportation for the sheriff's patrols it wasn't about that either"

"Regina? You were talking to Regina?" Snow's voice raised a pitch and she fully turned to Henry. He never argued with Regina like that before, not that she know of, and she had a feeling that Regina was losing this particular argument.

"Yes, I was just proving my point about her real happy ending and that she'd been running, I don't know, in circles. Her happy ending's staring at her, right in front of her, and she doesn't even see it" Henry ranted out.

Snow nodded in agreement. Regina seem to think that whenever she does good it was always repaid by pain and heartbreak. She saved Marian and it ended up with her breaking up with Robin so he can go with his wife and his son, live happily together. After that heartbreak another hope will appear, like Robin coming back in Storybrooke, and will end up, hopefully not, with Regina being lonely and miserable. Again. Maybe she should just ignore what other people might think and just go with it. Marian understood, she gave her blessing with their relationship but Regina doesn't want it. She wanted to be fair now and not be the cause of breaking his family, though Snow thinks it's a little bit late for that because Robin thinks that there's no way he would fall in love with his wife again.

Anyway, Snow was touched by Henry's concern about his mother's happiness that he risked being grounded, for how long it might be, and scolded at for being the rebellious teenager he was.

"I mean, how hard could it be to just stop running after Robin and just realize things. It's all obvious, isn't it? I don't even know if she knows it or she's just playing dumb or-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Snow raised her right hand to stop him, he stopped. She furrowed her forehead as she stared at the circle block on the floor, that rolled away from Neal, while repeating what Henry just said in her mind.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Henry asked, confused on what he just said that made Snow interrupt him.

"Can- can you repeat that last one that you said, about how Regina should stop running after..." she intentionally hanged her sentence so Henry can easily continue and direct him to that specific sentence and not to confuse himself.

She lied, she was the one who was confused.

"That mom should stop running after Robin and just realize that she's in love with my other mom?" Henry said but it ended up as a question. He shrugged his shoulder like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Snow gaped at him like he just said that Sneezy found a cure to his sneezing problem.

"Henry..."

"What, it's obvious," he looked confused about her confusion to the information he just said. "Mom's in love with Emma and I'm afraid that she doesn't know it and she doesn't even consider thinking about it. She said that I'm just imagining things, that I-"

"Henry, I know Regina didn't mean that part"

"I know, I know. That's her defense mechanism talking, anyway-"

"You do know that Regina's... with Robin, right?" Snow couldn't help but point out because Henry seem to forget about that vital part of the story.

"Yeah, I know, that's why it's so frustrating," he mumbled but she heard him alright.

Snow looked at Neal, everything suddenly was very confusing like how sweet little Neal was trying to put the circle block into the square hole. Then she remembered that he's still a baby. But Henry wasn't so what he's saying was making no sense at all.

"No..." he looked at her with wide eyes and a teasing smirk, like he knew a very obvious and very important secret that she have managed to not notice. "Don’t tell me you haven't notice it too?"

"Well, no... I haven't even thought about the possibility of your mothers getting together like... that," she didn't mean to sound like she's opposed to the idea of them getting together, she just didn't see it the way Henry did.

Snow shifted in the couch, giving a last look at Neal to make sure he's making a smart decision not to gnaw the cupcake shaped block, before giving Henry her attention. If Henry says that there's something going on between the two then she will believe him, Henry never went against his mother if he knew he's lying. And she's talking about Regina not Emma.

"If you're so sure about it, who do you think noticed it too?" it was a tactic, if it was too obvious then maybe someone had seen it too.

"Who? You're asking who?" he snorted and Snow felt just a little bit insulted at that, "I bet the whole town knows about it, except apparently for you and probably David, and Mom, and Emma. And I get the slightest feeling that Robin knows but he just doesn't want to admit it"

"Okay, assuming that everyone knew, why doesn’t Regina know about it? It's her own feelings and she doesn't even know, that's crazy"

"Well, I could say the same thing for Neal," they both looked at the innocent angel that's trying to insert the square block in the star hole. "He kept on trying to put that block in the wrong shape and he doesn't even know that it's wrong"

"That's different, he's a baby," Snow dismissed him with a smile.

"And that's what mom's feelings for Robin are. It's like she's trying to fit Robin in because she thinks it's right but in reality, it's like she's putting a small circle block-" Henry dived forward to grab the circle block that rolled a few moments ago, "in a square hole"

Henry pushed himself off the couch and kneeled beside Neal, he pushed the circle block in the hole and it didn't pass through.

"But it didn't fit," Snow said, "that doesn't have anything to do with what we were talking about and Robin seem to fit with your mother nicely"

"Exactly, because she tried to put him where he will fit," Henry now put the circle block in a larger square hole and it fell in perfectly. He returned to the couch after patting Neal on the head and continued his explanation.

"That block wasn't square but it went through because I found a way to make it that way, it might not matter but it's not right. Just like mom and Robin, they fit together just fine because mom wanted it, Robin wanted it, but it's not right. Robin probably knew that, that mom isn't for him but he ignores it because mom always insisted that they _should_ be together and that's why I wanted her to realize what she really feels about him and stop running after the happy ending she knew, deep inside, she doesn't want."

Okay, so Henry's good at explaining things and he just made a point. She suddenly remembered Regina talking to Emma at the back of the diner, probably talking about how to get to Regina's happy ending, and Snow might just have seen the teeny, tiny, little, insignificant frown of disappointment in Emma's face at that time. She shrugged it off because first, she was on the other side of the diner and a little far to make sure what she saw was real. Second, it was gone the moment she saw it, like, in just a blink, just like it never happened. And third, Emma gave Regina a smile that she rarely saw on her face. Even if she's with Hook.

If she's smiling at Regina like that then maybe the disappointment she saw was just a trick of the light, right?

"Okay, you win. I totally see your point there," she admitted, damn he's good. "So we just established that Robin's not the happy ending Regina thinks, but that doesn’t mean that she’s into Emma”

Henry raised a brow at her, he leaned back on the couch and smiled at her.

"Are you really going to make me explain all of it?"

"If you want a back-up the next time you state your argument with Regina, and possibly Emma, you might want to tell me," she nodded at him knowingly, "And I have a lot of stories with Emma talking about Regina that you don't know, it might come in handy". She stretched her hand out for a shake, to close their deal. Henry seem to think about it for a second, weighing the pros and cons but decided, with a shrug of his shoulder, that there was definitely no cons in this situation. He beamed at her and shook her hand.

"Deal"


End file.
